Homestuck Sleepover (SolVris)
by archy412
Summary: Just a weird pairing fluff I felt like writing about. I do not ship these two at all. Maybe a little bit in blackrom but that's about the extent of it. Enjoy and leave feedback on what I can improve on! :D


The yellow blooded troll rushed around his hive and was busy trying to tidy everything he could around every nook and cranny. He was having a friend of his over and he wanted the place to look no less than perfect, or purrfect as she liked to put it over the web. Tonight was the night he was going to make his move on her and take their friendship to an entirely different level. He wanted her in body and mind and was willing to try whatever it took to get there. Oh dear, looks like we forgot to introduce our yellow blooded troll. His name is Sollux Captor. A computer geek by nature and an asshole by choice...well that and his relationship with Karkat Vantas, his best friend so to speak, help.

Sollux had vacuumed and washed the floors, put up a glass barrier around his bee hives, fed his lusus early to keep him satisfied till morning, and organized everything that he could while making things nice and symmetric. He liked symmetry, the more of the same everything was on both sides the more he liked it, hell he liked everything as long as there were two of them. But the his biggest fear had happened that day. He heard a knock on the door.

He looked at the door scared out of his wits. He hasn't finished cleaning, he hadn't prepared anything for supper, and worst of all. He hadn't been able to clean himself up. Sighing in regret he opens the door but immediately breathes a sigh of relief. It wasn't who he thought it was. No. It was worse than Karkat showing up. It was Vriska. The blue blooded girl who had taken control of his actions and forced him to kill his own girlfriend Aradia oh so many sweeps ago.

"Well heeeeeeeey there my yellow blooded computer geek." She said mockingly to snap him out of his trance. Without waiting for his word she walked in and took a look around. "Wow would you look at this. You actually cleaned your room knowing I was coming. Did your psionics tell you that?" Another mocking statement.

Sollux closed the door behind him and grimaced at her. "I thought I told you to stay away from here you blue blooded spider bitch." He hissed at her through closed teeth.

"You did but why would I listen to you? If I feel like showing up here to crash for a few days I will." Vriska claimed and slumped herself down on his couch.

"Ohhh no you don't you will leave my house or I'll force you out." Sollux threatened.

"Oh yeah? And how in Alternia are you going to manage that? You can't force me to leave physically and I can still move around while you lift me mentally. That and I can use my own abilities to weaken yours with some mental coaxing ya know."

Sollux couldn't help but sigh in defeat here. He knew that she was right and the only way she could possible leave now would be if he told her about the company that was coming over and the significance behind it. He watched her as she closed his eyes and just went back to his computer to tell his guest that she couldn't come over today. Vriska on the other hand just smiled at her victory.

An hour passes and Sollux has already cancelled the plans, much to his friends constant attempts to get him to change his mind with all her promises that everything would be fine but Sollux convinced her that another time would be better. Vriska had since fallen asleep on his couch and was sprawled out along it with one arm dangling off the side and her glasses forced up her face. Ignoring the snoring mass of entity that had invaded his couch, his personal favourite sleeping spot as well, he decided that cooking supper would be better for him. Take his mind off today. In the later parts of his cooking the smell had awoken Vriska and she stumbled out into the kitchen to see what was up.

"Mmmm, whatcha cooking there." She muttered sleepily and rubbing her damaged eye.

Sollux turned around ready to snap at her but stopped when he couldn't recognize her completely. Apparently between the couch and the kitchen she had taken off her jean jacket and was wearing just her white tank top and bra on top with one strap settled halfway down her arm. Her glasses weren't fixed yet, her hair had learned to mimic the beehives around his house, and the sleepy blue blood before him looked entirely different from the one he despised and was revolted by. She seemed cute and feminine for once in her life. "Oh...umm...I was just making spaghetti" He said turning away from her.

Vriska just walked over and slumped herself on his shoulder as support and closed her eyes again still half asleep. Sollux couldn't resist wrapping on arm around her waist for support, even though he knew he shouldn't he also wouldn't forgive himself if he was responsible for her death or losing her other eye in his kitchen. She was a terrible troll but she was still only half as bad as Eridan. Sollux praised the day he could kill him. Course he couldn't right now without upsetting Feferi, a mutual friend of the two. With all this in his head he didn't notice Vriska reaching out to grab some spaghetti from the strainer.

"Yum, spaghetti." She mumbled putting the few noodles she grabbed into her mouth and slurped them up greedily. "Something I like and a cleaned house for my arrival. I must say Captor." She started smirking up at him like she did on the couch, "you're growing on my not entirely full of hatred side."

Sollux rolled his eyes and put her in the chair closest to the two of them. "Just sit there and keep your ditry hands to yourself. No need to spoil the food that wasn't even meant for you in the fiir2t place." He muttered to her and went back to fixing up the sauce.

"Who were you-" Vriska's sentence was cut off with a yawn and stretch before laying her head down on the table contently, "-going to have over?"

"No one important." He forced himself to say in reply.

Vriska wouldn't take this answer and reached over to poke his side lazily, "c'mon you. There must have been a pretty important person coming over if you were cleaning your hive for her." She had every intention of bugging him until she got an answer. Sollux remained silent as he side stepped her finger. There was no way he was going to reveal anything to the home intruder. This only caused Vriska to grimace.

"Sollux you know I can get the answers from you if I very well pleased-"

"Then fucking do it! Because I sure as hell am not going to give you any answers willingly!" He yelled to cut her off without looking at her. Had he turned he could have seen the genuine sorrow flood over her face as her head tilted down and she somehow ended up watching her feet frolic with each other. There was a silence that consumed the kitchen after that which Sollux did manage to notice after a moment or two.

"Sorry Vris..but you know I can't forgive you after what you did four sweeps ago." He explained keeping his tone down. But he didn't get a reply which sent butterflies spiralling around his insides. He whipped around in time to see Vriska slipping on her jean jacket again, lingering in front of his door. Without thinking he pursued her and grabbed her arm. "Vriska wait.." He started without anything to continue with.

"What Captor?" She asked staring blankly at the door, "you made it clear you don't want me here. If I'm that much of a bitch then I guess I'll just take my leave. I do know how to read trolls..I kind of manipulate them for fun after all."

"Look, I was genuinely pissed off at you for that comment and I'm glad you could understand that. But just stay for a bit alright?" His attempt at convincing her wasn't off to a good start.

"Why? You hate me enough to want my corpse to join your dead girlfriend's."

"I don't want you near her corpse. But that's besides the point. If you can read people then you know I genuinely feel sorry for snapping. It was a terrible thing to do and I realize that retaliating a terrible comment with a terrible reaction isn't a smart thing." He had since released her hand and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned around to face him, though she had put herself together and grimaced at him now. "I even made enough spaghetti for two and have enough alcohol in the fridge to drop my lusis."

She couldn't help but release a rare smile his way for that last comment. She didn't know if he knew she liked to drink or if he was just plain lucky. "Fine, I'll stay for drinks and spagetti. Though I say you owe me one." Was her reply as she reached up and pecked his cheek making a mustard yellow blush tint his cheeks. "That's for being a sweetheart for someone you hate."

He was still as a statue, mouth hanging open and struggling in his mind to find which emotion suited the situation better. Was he supposed to be pissed off or was he supposed to feel happy about it? Should he be guilty because of his matesprit and other potential lover? God that had thrown him for a loop. Vriska giggled behind him and properly hung her coat up before snapping her fingers in his face.

"Come on boy, it's supper time is it not?"

Supper was almost uneventful as the two of them ate spaghetti, Vriska had two helpings which was more than double what Sollux managed to consume. They chatted with each other about the past and what they've done since then. Sollux brought up Feferi and the matespritism they had, which sent a slight ping of jealousy through Vriska though she'd never admit to it, about how he hadn't found a suitable job or anything like that. Vriska explained, in great detail as well, the adventures she had been on which were inspired by another journal she had found written by her ancestor Mindfang. Even after the two were done eatting they just sat, more so slouched about in their wooden chairs, and chatted, laughed, argued, Vriska chugged down a few drinks and was a little giddy after an hour or so.

"Siiiiiiiigh, I guess it's time for me to head out then." Vriska stated gazing up at the clock which read quarter past eight at night. "I think I've bothered you enough for one day."

Sollux raised his eye brow to this, "umm...no. You've been drinking and you officially became a guest after I stopped you from leaving." He smiled a bit at her knowing he had a chance of arguing with a tipsy Vriska. "Plus didn't you say you were crashing at my place for a few days?"

"I was joking about a few days Captor. You're not quite good enough for that. Even with a clean hive." She teased before knocking her glass over, "oops! Silly me, here I gots it."

While she was bent over Sollux couldn't help but notice the freshly exposed cleavage that showed. He found it strangely attracting that her grey tinted breasts, though small in size, seemed to hold such firmness. Maybe if he managed to feel them a bit he could...no what was he thinking. This was the same girl responsible for the death of Aradia. He sighed and got up, grabbing his dishes and hers and nestling them into the sink.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a glass. Besides, you're staying the night regardless so why don't I get you comfortable on the couch." Was his reply after a short sigh.

"Mmm..okay. You alright? You went from all happy and laughing to kinda...depressed." A worried tone had sneaked into her voice.

"Yeah yeah I'm good. Just...tired I guess." He didn't say no more as he dressed the couch with a pillow and fluffy blanket, they had been washed for his other friend but it was also the best he could offer his uninvited guest...which the intrusion hadn't turned out quite as terrible as he thought it was going to be. Out of nowhere he felt his body heave forward and the wind knocked out of him.

"C'moooooooon be more happy again. You're no fun when you're upset. Let's watch a movie and you can protect me from all the scarey monsters." She was teasing of course but Sollux could tell when he didn't have a choice. So he decided it was better not to fight it and just give in for a night. What was the worst that could happen anyway?

A smile, much less forced than anticipated, perked up his face. "Fine, but only tonight."

"Good! Now you lay there with your back against the couch and enough room for me as well." Were Vriska's stern instructions, how could such a bossy troll have such an adorable demeanour? Never the less Sollux flattened himself against the back of the couch, one arm held up and the other jutting out so it wouldn't be a bother. Much to her happiness, Vriska flopped down and wiggled until she was comfortable against him. Her head nestled under his chin, hair still getting in his face somehow, her back pressed against his chest with her arms almost mimicking his, and her legs forcefully intertwining with his. "Much better..."  
He raised his eyebrow confused but gently pulled the blanket over them, watching it gracefully

drift down and over top of them. "Sooo does this make it better or no?" He was rewarded with a quick elbow into his side but also a smirk from her.

"Smart ass Captor just shut up, turn on a movie, and make me feel loved." There was her commanding side again, but he turned on the tv and reach up to flick the light switch, leaving only the soft glow of the television to light the room.

Sollux was slightly confused, and flustered among many other feelings, when she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Even more so when she pulled it tight around him, rested it, forcefully open, under her breast. "Don't get any ideas, it's just more comfortable." Was all she said before she closed her eyes and began listening to the program. Sollux decided it was better to not say anything and instead just mimic her. It didn't take long for the pair of them to fall asleep to the gentle rumble of the tv.

When Sollux awoke he noticed a few things. Getting out of bed, or rather off the couch, with his hair a jumbled mess and glasses hanging precariously on the edge of his nose he slouch walked to the bathroom. Then it hit him that Vriska was gone. He bolted to the living room and found a note on neatly folded paper resting on the table. The note read:

To the idiot on the couch,

I appreciate what you did for me last night. I guess I

needed that. Send me a message sometime on trollmegle.

I know you still have me. Anyway, thank you.

Sincerely,

Vriska Serket

It was short but it was the thought that counted. That and the little kiss of blue lipstick that also signed the note. But his quiet, already completed morning, was ruined when he heard the a knocking from the door. As he opened it he was greeted by a tackle that knocked him flat on his back and the attacker, who wore a dark green overcoat and blue cat hat, covering her black hair, black top and grey track pants. His attacker was none other than Nepeta. His girlfriend to be.

Again however, the joyous moment was ruined quick when her face went from ecstatic and happy, to slightly angry and curious. "Sollux...what's that smell?" She asked sticking her nose high.

'Oh shit..' Was his only thought.


End file.
